magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ST Format Issue 1
ST Format issue 1 is dated August 1989 and cost £2.95 Contents ST Format Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg ST Format Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg On the Disk 2 pages (25-26) *'Bloodwych' (Game Demo) - (25) *GFA Basic - (25) *Stingray (Audio-Visual Demo) - (26) *Postmort (Bug tracker) - (26) *RAMDisk - (26) *Pentominoes (Game) - (26) News News Headlines - 4 pages (7-10) *Monterio's Month; 'ST replacement' to challenge Archimedes; Amiga-beating ST by Christmas; Mega 1 out now; Oh no, another magazine - (7) *Taxing problems: Personal Tax Planner (Digita); Birdy's Song: Tweety Board (The Shack); Show's Off: No more Atari exhibitions from Database; Parsec is light years ahead; 812 Overture: 812 sound sampler (2-Bit) - (8) *Protexion racket: Protext V4.21 (Arnor); Accessory time: MultiDesk (ISM); ST's making faces at me: Fun Face (Cavendish) - (9) *Next Month; Blow me: Lakmeyer (Sinclare); Screen Test: Multigen (Digita); It's the best: 1040 ST wins computer of the year; Set gets ready: Wordflair, Deskset II (Atari) - (10) All the way from America - 1 page (22) *Fleetwood ST? Hotz Box demonstrated by Mick Fleetwood; Atari star at US show; Atari loses another boss: Vince Giamatteo; American developers look to other markets; I'm all right Jack Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Story Time - 4 pages (13-16) :Sixteen years ago Atari were selling ping-pong machines, things have changed finds Richard Monteiro Ghosts in the Machine - 4 pages (33-35,37) :Have you got haunted hardware? Professional supernatural investigator Mel Croucher discovered that machines have a will of their own. Here is his report. Comms: Telephone Lines - 1 page (89) :This month sees the start of a series devoted to comms. The great communicator - the BLACK BARON himself - goes on line. Tutorial: Down to Basics - 2 pages (90-91) :This month a new series begins on programming in BASIC and the series opens with an introduction to the GFA BASIC which you'll find sitting on your cover disk. Also on the cover are some demo programs to show you what GFA BASIC can do. Satan, Bugs Bunny, and me... - 4 pages (93-96) :The Atari ST is ideal for music making. Steve Cogan talked to cyberpunk band Cassandra Complex about the high-tech approach to playing live. Desktop - 2 pages (99-100) :This month Mark Higham sorts through tips on everything from Devpac to DIY, not forgetting the obligatory STOS tips. ST Format Letters - 3 pages (105-107) :Several letters on the poor quality port of Menace (The rights and wrongs of poor software). Previews Coming Soon - 1 page (85) *'Blood Money', Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, Ooze: Creepy Nites, Castle Warrior, Verminator, Rainbow Warrior, Xenophobe, Midwinter, Survivor, Tower of Babel Reviews Software Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Soundtrack, Sho=Short Term Interest, Lon=Long Term Interest, Ove=Overall PD Public Speaking - 2 pages (44,46) :There's a lot of software that'll only cost you the price of a disk - the legendary 'public domain'. But is it any good? Stuart Anderton investigates in his monthly column :*The Holy Bible - **** :*STuffed Issue 2 - *** :*Softville PD Comms 7 - **** :*The Snowman Demo - ***** :*Ace Invaders - *** :*Utilities Disk GD255 - ** Other C Change: C Interpreter by Hisoft - 1 page (29) :C is one of the most popular languages, but its awkward to use. Hisoft interpreted C promises to make life easier for Dave Packer. STOS Compiler by Mandarin Software - 1 page (40) :STOS let you write games easily from BASIC, now STOS compiler promises speed as well. Jerry Glenwright gets out his stopwatch. Master Sound by Software Horizons - 2 pages (49-50) :Samplers have made lots of noise at a hefty price. Master Sound breaks the rules at £35. Mark Higham follows the beat. Hardware One Up: Mega ST 1 - 1 page (20) :Mark Higham reviews Atari's most recent addition to the ST stable, the 1040 in a Mega ST's casing. Tips Game Busters - 2 pages (81,83) *'Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders' - Walkthrough (early stages) (81,83) *'Bio Challenge' - Tips (81) *'Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny': Finding Lord British - (83) *Cheats: Road Blasters, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh, Star Goose, World Games, SDI, Falcon, Platoon - (83) Other Credits Art Editor :Gordon Druce Games Editor :Mark Higham Production Editor :Stuart Anderton Disk Editor :Gary Barrett Design Assistant :Kevin Hibbert Publisher :Greg Ingham Contributors :Mel Croucher, Jerry Glenwright, Dave Packer, Steve Cogan Issue Index Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews